


В плену иллюзий

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Drama, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: После смерти родителей Энди переезжает в большой старинный дом и - к своему удивлению - понимает, что начинает видеть вещи, которые не видят другие. Вдобавок ко всему прочему он встречает странного парня, утверждающего, что они давным-давно знакомы, вот только сам Энди его впервые в жизни видит. Так кто же из них прав?





	В плену иллюзий

Я рос в небольшом домике на окраинах Луизианы. Сколько себя помню, к нам постоянно кто-то приезжал погостить на денек-другой, а бывало даже и на пару недель: дяди и тети, чьи-то многочисленные кузены и кузины или же просто друзья и приятели родителей. Мы с Фрэнком и Лиззи – мои брат и сестра – всегда с нетерпением ждали их приезда, ведь когда взрослым надоедало обсуждать свои скучные дела, к вечеру они собирались у большого костра. Гости частенько привозили с собой разные истории: иногда веселые, иногда сказочные, иногда чуточку страшные, но всегда до жути интересные. В такие ночи нас никогда не заставляли рано ложиться спать, и можно было допоздна слушать рассказы, петь песни, плясать и жарить маршмеллоу.

Но и без гостей я умудрялся находить себе приключения. Иногда звал брата с сестрой, иногда – соседских мальчишек. Я был невероятно любознательным ребенком и очень непоседливым – не осталось ни одного места в доме или окрестностях, куда бы я не засунул свой любопытный нос. А когда мне надоедали мои исследовательские вылазки, – родители сокрушенно называли их влипанием в очередные неприятности, – я обычно уходил в свое тайное местечко неподалеку от дома и забирался на старое дерево повыше, чтобы никто не мог мне помешать. Или принимался коряво зарисовывать все, что видел и что находил интересным. У меня было счастливое, беззаботное детство.

Мир тогда играл совершенно волшебными красками.

А потом родители попали в автокатастрофу, и нам пришлось переехать к бабушке и дедушке в другой штат. Мне тогда едва исполнилось восемь, Фрэнку – десять, а Лиззи несколько дней спустя предстояло отпраздновать пятилетие.

Словно в насмешку, произошло это в пору поздней осени: голые ветви деревьев в немного заброшенном саду и хмурая погода были идеальными декорациями для скорби, так и предлагая раз за разом вскрывать толком не затянувшиеся раны. И наш новый дом за городом вписывался в эти декорации просто идеально: большой, старинный, мрачный.

В отличие от нашего старого дома, он выкрашен не был, а мокрые от прошедшего накануне дождя деревянные доски казались совсем черными. Особый колорит этому месту придавали живущие в саду в _о_ роны и какая-то особая атмосфера, какое-то смутное чувство одиночества и застарелой боли, которые ощущались в каждом скрипе половиц дома или не смазанных петель причудливых кованых ворот. Впрочем, в то утро весь мир представлялся серым, тусклым и совершенно негостеприимным.

Обстановка внутри дома вполне соответствовала его внешнему виду. Высокие окна наглухо зашторены – совсем не похоже на наши маленькие, почти всегда открытые окошки, готовые впустить яркий солнечный свет и теплый ветерок. Мебель выдержана во все том же старинном стиле: тяжелая, немного вычурная, кажущаяся для восьмилетнего меня слишком громоздкой, а массивные люстры только подчеркивали ощущение, что мы попали в совершенно другой век.

Непривычный к прохладной погоде, я поначалу вечно мерз: уж не знаю, виной ли смена климата, или так сказывалась окружающая обстановка. Несколько месяцев спустя я, впрочем, привык и уже не чувствовал холода, пробирающего до костей, но на первых порах моим единственным спасением был всегда горящий камин в гостиной внизу. Я мог часами сидеть на полу, глядя на вечный танец огня. 

Окончательно стряхнуть с себя то глухое оцепенение, охватившее меня сразу после смерти родителей, оказалось слишком сложно, но в такие моменты я вспоминал наши посиделки у костра, теплые мамины руки и папину заговорщицкую улыбку и позволял себе малодушные мысли, что стоило мне только закрыть глаза, как, вновь их распахнув, я окажусь в своей кровати и пойму, что это был всего лишь сон. Страшный, горький, болезненный, но сон.

И тем невыносимее потом понимать, что теперь это моя новая реальность, где мама никогда больше обнимет на ночь, а папа не позовет с собой на рыбалку. Ведь звать уже некому.

Бабушка с дедушкой пытались окружить нас и любовью, и заботой, но это ведь все равно не то. Они были искренне обеспокоены и моим вечно хмурым видом, и моей неестественной замкнутостью, и моей апатией. От одного только осознания их беспокойства я чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, хоть и какая в этом моя вина? Но я также понимал, что и им тоже плохо, а я невольно делал все только хуже, а потому, сцепив зубы, я изо всех сил старался если не быть таким, как прежде, то хотя бы казаться. Просто для того, чтобы убрать это дурацкое, иррациональное чувство вины.

Когда создавать видимость целостности больше не получалось, а челюсть сводило от фальши в улыбках, я шел в комнату к брату. Нет, у меня была и своя: просторная, с большой кроватью, платяным шкафом с зеркальными дверцами, небольшим письменным столом и уютными креслами, но я раньше жил с Фрэнком и неожиданно оказался совершенно не готов единолично занимать настолько большую комнату, что мне выделили. Много позже я оценил и ее уединенность, и наличие замка на двери, но тогда я панически боялся оставаться один, словно стоило мне закрыть глаза, как я лишусь еще кого-то. Кого-то родного, близкого, важного.

Лиззи, всегда очень тонко чувствовавшая настроения других, постоянно грустила и не отходила от Фрэнка ни на шаг. Она наотрез отказывалась расставаться со своим плюшевым зайцем и спала только со включенным светом, а иногда и вовсе перебиралась к брату на ночь, даром что даже у нее была своя комната: как раз напротив моей.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, я изо всех сил пытался вновь заниматься тем, что любил и к чему привык – исследованием дома и окрестностей, благо, мы никогда здесь раньше не бывали. Правда, я не помнил почему, но точно не были. Я бы запомнил.

Немного пообвыкнув на новом месте, мир для меня уже перестал казаться таким чужим и холодным, и пусть дом все еще казался мрачноватым, в этом, пожалуй, имелось свое, особое очарование. К дому и к обнаружившейся в саду беседке вели потускневшие, но все еще цветные мозаичные дорожки, а если пройти по едва видной тропинке, то за пределами сада можно найти старую дорогу, ведущую в лес. Дорогой этой, заметно, уже давно никто не пользовался, а про сам лес ходило множество невероятных и жутких историй, что только подзадоривало интерес, но дедушка строго-настрого запретил к нему даже приближаться, а бабушка его неожиданно поддержала.

Мало-помалу я понемногу оттаивал, начинал улыбаться потому, что мне хотелось, а не потому, что не хотел кого-то расстраивать, строил планы, как обойти запреты и при этом не попасться, и какое-то время спустя вдруг понял, что все еще способен радоваться жизни. Это вовсе не значило, что я забыл о родителях, или что мне не было тяжело, – я и сейчас по ним скучал, – но все же стало чуточку легче. Вот только новых друзей я заводил крайне неохотно из бесконтрольного страха кого-то к себе подпускать.

Когда все комнаты на первых двух этажах были изучены вдоль и поперек, я вспомнил о чердаке с витражными окнами. Пыльный и весь заставленный вещами чердак – что еще нужно ребенку для счастья? Вещи, хранившиеся наверху, в основном принадлежали еще старым хозяевам, и когда дом только купили, их решено было оставить здесь на случай, если их просто забыли при переезде. Но время шло, и никто за ними не возвращался, а избавиться от всего этого великолепия бабушка не пожелала, хотя дед давно ворчал, что всему этому хламу место на помойке.

Может это и был хлам, но это был _еще неизведанный хлам_.

Мы нашли потертые гадальные карты и набор свечей, старые альбомы с фотографиями, надежно хранившие счастье и улыбки незнакомых нам людей, которых и в живых-то могло уже и не быть, и чей-то зашифрованный дневник. На одном из сундуков я заметил небольшую куклу с фарфоровым лицом. У нее было пестрое пышное платье, золотистые кудри, большие глаза и светлая улыбка.

– Смотрите, какая красивая! – я не мог оторвать от нее восхищенного взгляда. – Не понимаю, как можно было ее вот так бросить?

Лиззи всегда любила кукол, у нее даже был огромный игрушечный дом. Она заинтересованно подошла ближе, но стоило ей посмотреть на куклу, как на пухлом личике стало ясно читаться разочарование:

– Она совсем старая! И сломанная. Кому нужны сломанные игрушки? – Лиззи обиженно отвернулась, крепче прижимая к себе неизменного зайца.

Я непонимающе на нее посмотрел – ведь кукла была совсем как новая! Но и не похоже, что она шутила. Когда я вновь принялся рассматривать свою находку, та стала выглядеть совсем по-другому: платье все в пыли и испачкано в чернилах, изящные локоны потускнели и казались ломкими, лицо усеивали трещины, а вместо легкой улыбки нескончаемая тоска в навсегда застывшем взгляде. Теперь она и правда казалась сломанной.

_Сломанной, но не сломленной._

– Наверное, она сломалась потому, что ее здесь бросили совсем одну, – неожиданно вырвалось у меня.

Я смотрел на куклу и никак не мог понять, почему же я сначала увидел ее совсем другой, и почему этого никто больше не заметил. Даже сейчас, глядя на ее покрытое трещинами лицо, я все равно видел отголосок былой красоты и той неповторимой улыбки.

– Вещи сами по себе не ломаются, – важно произнес Фрэнк, разбивая очарование момента.

Ненавижу, когда он задается – он всего на два года старше меня, а корчит из себя всезнайку.

– Да? А кто сказал бабушке, что ее любимая ваза разбилась сама? – заупрямился я. – Мне пойти и рассказать ей, что так не бывает?

– Ябеда, – Фрэнк обиженно шмыгнул носом.

Мой взгляд вдруг зацепился за что-то, лежавшее между двумя сундуками. Наклонившись, я понял, что это ключ: изящный, но даже на вид тяжелый. Откуда-то взялась уверенность, что это ключ от той куклы. Не успел я обдумать зачем, как моя рука, словно обладая своей, отличной от моей волей, полезла доставать ключ. Мне нестерпимо захотелось завести куклу, чтобы и брат с сестрой смогли увидеть ее красоту, понять ее важность, хотя спроси кто, я бы и сам не ответил зачем.

– Что ты там возишься? – слышно было, что Фрэнк все еще дуется, но любопытство все же перевесило.

– Пытаюсь достать ключ, – ответил я, но будто назло пальцы упорно не желали на нем смыкаться.

Я не доставал буквально чуть-чуть, лишь самыми кончиками пальцев чувствуя дразнящий холод металла.

– Сначала Лиззи обманул, а теперь меня пытаешься? – кажется, он начал злиться. – Нет там никакого ключа!

– Почему обманул? – не понимаю, ну вон же он лежит, я же его чувствую, почему Фрэнк упрямится?

Я попытался сдвинуть сундук, раз уж рука не желала пролазить, но он оказался для меня слишком тяжелым, а брат помогать наотрез отказался. Расстроенный неудачей, я уже совершенно не хотел перебирать чужие вещи.

– Часики! – откуда-то с другого конца чердака послышался восхищенный голос Лиззи.

Подойдя ближе, я заметил высокие часы с маятником. Они выглядели очень старыми и были все затянуты паутиной, и я едва не оглох, когда над ухом услышал истошный вопль Фрэнка – по циферблату полз маленький паучок, а он пауков просто до смерти боялся. Немного успокоившись, он все же подошел к часам ближе.

– Интересно, почему они стоят здесь? Они ведь до сих пор идут.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему не болтать глупостей, – ведь часы вовсе не шли, а остановились на 4:37, – но после того, как Фрэнк мне не поверил раньше, я из вредности решил промолчать. Если ему так хочется, чтобы они шли – пожалуйста. Но кто из нас тогда врун? К счастью, от необходимости что-то говорить меня спасла бабушка, позвав вниз обедать. А куклу я решил оставить себе, все равно она больше никому не нужна. Правда, почему-то это дико раздражало Фрэнка, а Лиззи, казалось, так и вовсе ее побаивалась.

Доходило едва ли не до абсурда – недели две брат наотрез отказывался заходить ко мне в комнату, а когда ему наконец надоело валять дурака, то всегда демонстративно морщился, едва только замечал куклу. Первое время это злило, но в этом нашлись и свои плюсы: если я не хотел никого видеть и слышать, я мог просто закрыться у себя. 

Иногда, когда на улице становилось особенно холодно или мрачно, а делать было нечего, бабушка с дедушкой разжигали поярче камин и рассказывали местные легенды и истории своей молодости. Как бы Фрэнк ни пытался задирать нос, что ему уже все это не интересно, что он уже слишком взрослый для подобных сказок, даже он неизменно оказывался рядом и, затаив дыхание, слушал тихие голоса. Это так напоминало те долгие веселые вечера из старой жизни, когда родители были живы, а дом – полон гостей. Вот только теперь остались только мы, отсвет камина и почти пустой старый дом.

Легенд они знали много, но долго говорить ни бабушка, ни дедушка не могли, а расходиться из-за этого раньше не хотелось. И мы открыли для себя библиотеку – казавшаяся в детстве просто огромной комната с лабиринтом из высоких шкафов, доверху забитыми книгами на любой вкус. Мы выискивали книги с картинками и яркими историями, а наиболее понравившиеся потом пересказывали в наши вечера у камина. Жизнь понемногу входила в новое русло, и должна была продолжаться спокойно и ровно, а нашим с братом размолвкам пора бы сойти на нет. Но не тут-то было.

В какой-то момент я начал замечать, что некоторые книги были для меня с совершенно пустыми страницами, хотя тот же Фрэнк утверждал, что прочитал их. Другие были видны только мне, и если мне не удавалось вовремя притвориться, что я ничего не вижу, то брат неизменно злился. Бывало и так, что я мог начать что-то читать, но стоило отвлечься, как книга уже была написана на непонятном языке.

Наученный горьким опытом, я изо всех сил старался скрывать, что видел мир немного иначе, но удавалось это не всегда. Одним зимним утром, когда школьные каникулы были в самом разгаре, мы крупно поссорились. Пожалуй, с этого все и началось.

– Смотри, я нашел книгу о лестных духах, – радостно воскликнул я, аккуратно пододвигая тяжелый том так, чтобы Фрэнк тоже мог прочитать. – Тут сказано…

– Боже, Энди, ты опять за свое! – довольно зло произнес он. – Тебе уже десять, а ты все никак не вырастешь из глупых сказок! Живешь в каком-то выдуманном мире.

Он рассерженно отпихнул книгу, так, что она едва не свалилась с края стола. Присмотревшись, я понял, что написана она не на родном английском. _Это ж надо так сглупить!_ Что странно, пусть строчки и напоминали больше причудливую вязь, а я понятия не имел, что это за язык, но все равно каким-то образом мог понять каждое слово.

– И перестань постоянно врать, что вот в этом всем хоть что-то понимаешь, только для того, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание, – Фрэнк произнес это так, словно повторял чьи-то много раз услышанные слова.

– Долго думал, или подсказал кто? – язвительно поинтересовался я.

Брат ненадолго замялся, а его щеки порозовели от смущения, но он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и обвиняюще воскликнул:

– Так все считают! Вот тетушка Мэгги…

Ах вот оно что. После этих слов я его уже совершенно не слушал, а меня самого лавиной захлестывала злость. Тетушка Мэгги была нашей соседкой – на редкость противная женщина. Она невзлюбила меня едва ли не с первых же секунд нашего знакомства, но почему-то была в полнейшем от Фрэнка восторге. Она никогда не упускала случая меня задеть или оскорбить, частенько жаловалась на меня бабушке. К счастью, та и сама была в довольно прохладных отношениях со склочной соседкой и старалась меня от нее по-своему ограждать. Брат же днями напролет проводил время, играя с ее сыном.

– Ну что ты молчишь, возразить нечего?

Вид у Фрэнка был до того самодовольным, что я не выдержал:

– Да пошел ты! Если ты чего-то не знаешь, это еще не значит, что и остальные такие же придурки!

Я в ярости вылетел из библиотеки, громко хлопнув дверью, почти не глядя схватил с вешалки теплую курку и, одеваясь на ходу, побежал куда глаза глядят. Я бежал не разбирая толком дороги, а когда немного успокоился, очнулся глубоко в лесу. Бабушка до сих пор не разрешала ходить в лес, не дальше опушки, а раз уж запрет все равно нарушен, почему бы не воспользоваться случаем и не рассмотреть все здесь как следует?

Несколько часов такой прогулки спустя я все же начал уставать и хотел пойти домой, как вдруг понял, что не имел ни малейшего понятия ни в какой части леса нахожусь, ни как оттуда выбраться. Побродив еще немного, я почти отчаялся найти дорогу обратно, как тут ноги меня вывели на какую-то полянку. Я увидел покосившееся почти к самой земле дерево и уже сделал несколько шагов ближе – я совсем выбился из сил, – как заметил сидящего немного в тени незнакомого мне парня намного старше меня. Он был одет совсем не по погоде: мягкие кеды, легкие голубые джинсы, светлая рубашка с закатанными до локтя рукавами и черный жилет. Он по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу, с любопытством меня рассматривая, а я все никак не мог понять, что же еще в нем было не так, и в свою очередь принялся пристально изучать его: темно-русые волосы, курносый нос, чуть полноватые губы… Я чувствовал, что упускал что-то очевидное, пока не заглянул в его глаза. _Глаза!_ Они были разными: правый серый, а левый зеленый.

Я не знал ни откуда он пришел, ни как здесь оказался, но сколько бы времени он тут ни провел, не похоже, что ему некомфортно или холодно, хотя даже я в своем толстом вязаном свитере и теплой куртке совсем продрог. Мы были здесь совсем одни, и, по-хорошему, одно только его здесь присутствие должно было меня насторожить, но я совершенно не чувствовал опасности: пусть я видел его впервые в жизни, но он смотрел на меня своими разноцветными глазами так, словно мы приходились друг другу давними знакомыми. Наконец, я вспомнил, что молча пялиться на незнакомцев некультурно.

– Здравствуйте, – нерешительно произнес я.

– Какой же ты, оказывается, крошечный, – с какой-то странной смесью умиления и непонятного мне веселья отозвался он.

Отчего-то мне вспомнилась утренняя ссора с братом. И пусть незнакомец был и правда старше и меня, и даже Фрэнка, все равно услышать подобное оказалось немного неприятно.

– Вовсе я не крошечный, – обиделся я.

И отчего меня все считают маленьким? Несправедливо.

– Прости, – засмеялся он и поднял ладони вверх. – Заблудился?

– Я просто гуляю, – признавать, что он попал в точку, немного стыдно, но заметив его хитрый взгляд, я неохотно произнес: – Ну, разве что самую малость.

– Я проведу тебя обратно, а то ты, кажется, совсем замерз, – сказал он, легко спрыгивая вниз.

– А вам разве не холодно? – может, спрашивать подобное несколько неуместно, но уж больно любопытно.

Он посмотрел на меня несколько удивленно, затем оглядел свою одежду так, словно впервые ее видел.

– Да нет, ничуть, – хмыкнул он.

Сначала мы шли молча, но в какой-то момент я поймал себя на том, что начал рассказывать ему свою историю жизни: и что жил я раньше совсем в другом месте, и как умерли мои родители, и о том, что брат меня не понимает, а сестра во всем слушает его, и о вредной соседке, и об утренней ссоре…

– Простите, вам, наверное, все это неинтересно, – смутился я.

– Ну что ты, Энди, – мягко возразил он, – ты даже не представляешь насколько ошибаешься.

Я уже думал поинтересоваться, что он хотел этим сказать, как понял, что мы вышли к нашему саду.

– Мы еще увидимся? – нерешительно спросил я.

– Только если пожелаешь, – улыбнулся он, заходя мне за спину. – Смотри, тебя уже ищут.

Я не хотел так быстро прощаться с ним, но ко мне и правда уже спешили перепуганный Фрэнк и обеспокоенная бабушка. Если брата мне жаль не было – _так ему и надо!_ – то перед бабушкой все-таки стыдно. Я обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить своего невольного проводника, но его и след простыл. Причем, в буквальном смысле этого слова – даже снег в том месте, где он стоял, оказался не примят, а из леса вела лишь одна дорожка следов.

И только сидя на кухне, замотанный в теплый плед так, что только нос торчал, а руки грела большущая чашка чая, я понял, что так и не спросил имя своего незнакомца. Но что действительно странно – своего имени я ему тоже не называл.

Я не стал говорить Фрэнку об этой встрече в лесу, он все равно не оценит. Явно опять не поверит ни одному моему слову, снова обозвав лгуном, а ссориться не хотелось. Но и просто выбросить произошедшее из головы я не мог. Почему-то казалось, что эта встреча была очень важной, что того человека я встретил не просто так. _Если он вообще человек._ Что бы брат ни говорил, но в подобное я все же не верил, довольно разумно полагая, что легенды и сказки таковыми и являлись, но глупая мысль о его нечеловеческой – или не совсем человеческой – природе меня упорно отказывалась покидать. Все же это много что могло объяснить: и его таинственное исчезновение, и нечувствительность к холоду. И не к кому пойти с подобными размышлениями – еще, чего доброго, сочтут сумасшедшим.

Тщетно попытавшись придумать какое-то логичное объяснение самостоятельно, я стал больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе, гуляя в нашем саду и подходя к самой границе леса в надежде на новую встречу. Пока меня не заметила Лиззи и не обмолвилась об этом брату. Естественно, Фрэнк тут же донес деду, и на какое-то время меня посадили под домашний арест. Что б его! 

_"– Мы еще увидимся?  
– Только если пожелаешь."_

Вот я и желаю! Только, кажется, одного простого желания тут мало. Я решительно не понимал, из-за чего все устроили такой переполох с тем лесом – был я там, лес как лес. Когда возобновились занятия в школе, я надеялся, что все забудут, но не тут-то было: гнев на милость моя родня сменила только к весне. Но и тогда я не особо сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Повезло мне уже летом. 

Фрэнк ушел к своему другу, Лиззи заперлась у себя и играла с куклами, а я привычно отправился в библиотеку, все еще желая что-то найти. Сама библиотека занимала все левое крыло на втором этаже, а рядом с домом росло старое высокое дерево с раскидистыми ветками, одна из которых при малейшем порыве ветра стучала в одно из библиотечных окон. Откинув в сторону очередной бесполезный для меня том, я поднял голову и посмотрел на улицу, чтобы увидеть удобно устроившегося на той самой ветке того самого незнакомца. Поспешно открыв окно, словно он исчезнет от малейшего промедления, окликнул его:

– А вам там удобно?

– Вполне, – отозвался он с легкой улыбкой на губах. – Люблю высоту.

Закусив губу, я в нерешительности теребил край футболки, не зная, какой вопрос задать первым. Так и не определившись, я воровато оглянулся по сторонам и, никого рядом не обнаружив, перегнулся через подоконник.

– Залезайте внутрь, раз уж вы все равно здесь, – предложил я, – а то через окно с вами и разговаривать неудобно. Да и заметить могут.

– Сомневаюсь, что меня может кто-то увидеть, – хмыкнул он и, балансируя на ветке, забрался в окно.

С нашей последней встречи он совершенно не изменился, будто виделись мы вчера, а не несколько месяцев назад. Даже одежда была та же. Он с интересом осматривал книжные стеллажи, при этом чертовски напоминая кота, попавшего на новую для него территорию. Не спрашивая разрешения, он периодически доставал и убирал обратно книги, иногда при этом удивленно хмыкая, иногда одобрительно, а те, которые вызывали наибольший интерес, откладывал на стол. Когда там образовалась внушительная стопка, он наконец перестал мельтешить и, облокотившись о столешницу, снова обратил на меня внимание, принявшись вертеть в руках похожую на дневник книжку в немного потрепанной кожаной обложке.

– Скажи, Энди, с тобой никогда не происходило странных вещей? – он вкрадчиво поинтересовался.

Казалось бы, вот он момент, которого я так ждал: стоило мне признаться во всех тех странностях, которые неизменно сопровождали меня последние пару лет, и я мог наконец получить долгожданные объяснения – если раньше я мог только догадываться, то теперь знал почти наверняка: у стоящего передо мной человека имелись все интересовавшие меня ответы. Вот только все нужные слова разом потерялись, не желая складываться в предложения. Я почему-то вдруг подумал, что впустил в дом постороннего человека, совершенно не зная ни его мотивов, ни его самого. Я невольно вздрогнул, но постарался не подавать вида – в конце концов, если бы он хотел мне навредить, у него была просто идеальная возможность еще там, в лесу.

– Происходили, – медленно кивнул я. – Вот, например, я знаком с вами. Точнее, не совсем знаком – вы так и не представились. И откуда вы знаете мое имя, я ведь его не называл?

Он сначала удивился, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся. Я совершенно не понимал, что в моих словах такого смешного, но, отсмеявшись, он враз посерьезнел, глядя на меня так пристально, словно пытался рассмотреть душу.

– Ты меня совсем не помнишь? – с какой-то ноткой горечи поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – растерянно выдохнул я. – А должен?

– Как сказать, – он все еще не сводил с меня пристального взгляда своих немигающих разноцветных глаз. – Но мы знакомы. Причем довольно давно.

Это невозможно, я уверен, что запомнил бы его, заметь я его когда-то хоть мельком, что уж говорить о долгом знакомстве, в которое он так настойчиво пытался заставить меня поверить. Я сначала решил было, что это розыгрыш, но не думаю, что возможно настолько хорошо сыграть и так мастерски подделать те эмоции, которые легко читались по его глазам. Похоже, мы оба правы, но как такое возможно?

– Простите, – медленно проговорил я, – но я вас совсем не помню. Может, скажете хотя бы свое имя? Вдруг, я так быстрее вспомню?

Честно говоря, я в этом очень сомневался, но попробовать стоило – вдруг и правда что-то всплывет?

– Ты его и так знаешь, ты просто забыл, – упрямо гнул свое мой собеседник, глядя со странным ожиданием.

– Если я что-то забыл, не лучше ли мне просто напомнить? – недоумевал я.

– Потому что ты должен вспомнить сам – только так ты сможешь действительно поверить в истинность своих воспоминаний, – немного устало возразил он, разводя руками. – Увы, но в этом весь ты.

– Глупости, – я невольно начинал злиться: я надеялся найти ответы, а он пичкал очередными загадками, словно мне и своих мало. – Я же не прошу вас пересказывать всю свою биографию – от одного имени с вас не убудет!

Судя по выражению его лица, он вел напряженную борьбу с собой, тщательно взвешивая все за и против. Для человека, который настолько сильно не желал что-либо рассказывать, он просто отвратительно скрывал свои эмоции. Наконец, поморщившись, он признал свое поражение.

– Ладно, – пробурчал он, – думаю, ничего не случится, если ты узнаешь только имя, но попытайся его сперва если не вспомнить, так хотя бы угадать.

Странное условие, но если ему так угодно и дальше продолжать ломать комедию. В конце концов, не то чтобы у меня было чем заняться другим. Я внимательно его оглядел с ног до головы, пытаясь представить, какое имя ему могло подойти – явно оно окажется каким-то вычурным, под стать своему носителю. В голову как назло ничего не лезло, а _вспомнить_ решительно не получалось, и я скользил взглядом по корешкам книг, выуживая наугад имена авторов.

– М-м-м, Иммануил? – наконец решился назвать первое имя.

– Ага, Эммануэль, – огрызнулся мой несостоявшийся Кант.

– Оскар? – вновь предположил я.

– Нет, – фыркнул он.

– Гаспар? – слишком пафосно даже для него, но чем черт не шутит.

– Я что, похож на Гаспара? – веселится он, хотя по глазам видно, что очередная моя промашка его ранит.

– Тогда, может Фридрих?

– То же мне Ницше нашел, – проворчал он, – что ж тогда не старина Зигмунд? Или Рене?

Опять мимо! Я досадливо прищелкнул языком.

– Что скажешь насчет Симон?

– Я, по-твоему, похож на девушку? – видя непонимание на моем лице, он неохотно пояснил: – Так зовут мою кузину.

– Сдаюсь! – поигрались и хватит, мне надоело отгадывать.

– Джек, – ответил он с некоей долей снисходительности в голосе, словно это было очевидно.

Видимо, на моем лице ясно читалась досада, ведь "Джек" – это слишком просто, потому что сам Джек засмеялся и, разведя руки в стороны, как бы говоря: _"Ничего не поделаешь, приятель!"_ , весело произнес:

– Ну уж точно не Гаспар, – издевательски замечает он. – Совсем никаких ассоциаций?

Я честно прислушался к себе, но ни имя, ни его внешность мне по-прежнему ни о чем не говорили, и я невольно почувствовал укол вины. Джеку ответ явно был не нужен – он все вполне понял и так и, устало проведя рукой по глазам, он протянул мне все еще зажатую в руке книгу.

– Что это? – спросил я, переворачивая желтоватые страницы, исписанные мелким убористым почерком на языке, которого я не знал, но который почему-то казался смутно знакомым, оставляя странное ощущение трепета и предвкушения.

– Дневник, – просто ответил он, явно что-то недоговаривая, а потом безо всякого перехода вдруг поинтересовался: – Энди, ты счастлив?

Джек подчеркнуто на меня не смотрел, делая вид, что поглощен рассматриванием обложек лежащих рядом с них книг, но, готов побиться об заклад, совершенно их не видел. Я поначалу хотел просто отмахнуться от него какой-то пустой стандартной фразой, но что-то меня остановило, и я все же задумался. Счастлив ли я? Несмотря на смерть родителей, вечные ссоры с Фрэнком, вопли тетушки Мэгги и шпыняния ее придурочного сыночка, я с неожиданностью понял, что вполне мог назвать себя если не всецело счастливым человеком, так хотя бы не несчастным.

– Да, – наконец, я нарушил тишину.

– И ты никогда не хотел что-либо изменить? – допытывался он. – Никогда не возникало желание просто _проснуться_ от долгого сна?

Джек выглядел почти незаинтересованно, но едва заметное напряжение в его позе и какие-то странные нотки в той интонации, с которой он задавал вопрос, выдавали его с головой – спрашивал он явно не из праздного любопытства. У меня появилось такое чувство, словно вопрос Джека на самом деле должен звучать не так, совсем не так, но все никак не мог найти правильный подтекст между строк. Отчего-то казалось, что от моего ответа должно – _просто обязано!_ – что-то измениться. Но что?

– Разве что смерть родителей, – глухо отвечаю я, решив просто сказать правду. – Но ничего такого мне никогда не хотелось, нет.

Стоило мне в этом признаться, как я заметил, что чернила в дневнике начали выцветать, словно растворяясь в бумаге, пока мгновения спустя не остались лишь чистые листы, будто на них никто и никогда ничего не писал. В охватившей меня непонятной панике, я спешно перелистывал страницы в тщетной надежде найти хоть строчку, хоть обрывок мысли – да даже небрежно посаженная клякса, и та подошла бы! Но словно в насмешку, мне не удалось обнаружить и этого.

– Что за черт? – потрясенно воскликнул я, но мне никто не ответил – библиотека опустела, и лишь небрежно сложенная стопка книг да раскрытое нараспашку окно успокаивало меня, что я все же не совсем сошел с ума.

– С кем это ты тут разговариваешь? – раздавшийся за спиной подозрительный голос Фрэнка заставил меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Украдкой окинув взглядом библиотеку еще раз, чтобы вновь убедиться, что Джек исчез, я зачем-то спрятал дневник за спиной, не желая, чтобы брат его заметил, и ответил как можно невозмутимее:

– Ни с кем – тебе просто показалось.

– Но я же отчетливо слышал твой голос, – с сомнением протянул он. – Чем ты тут вообще занимаешься?

– А чем еще люди могут заниматься в библиотеке? – я невольно скопировал снисходительные интонации Джека, совершенно наплевав, насколько заносчиво это прозвучало. – Не знаю как ты, а я читал.

И для наглядности схватил первый попавшийся том и, раскрыв где-то на середине, демонстративно в него уткнулся, всем своим видом показывая степень нежеланности его компании.

Раздраженно что-то пробормотав, он ушел, оставляя меня наедине с книгами и странным дневником, который я потом прихватил с собой в комнату, заперев его в ящике стола на ключ. Я смутно надеялся, что раз уж информация в нем когда-то была, то, возможно, еще есть шанс, что она могла появиться вновь.

Фрэнк мне, видимо, не поверил, потому что я довольно долгое время ловил на себе его пристальные, подозрительные взгляды. Мне уже почти казалось, что он за мной следил, но зачем – это уже выше моего понимания. Раньше мы были очень дружны, мы всегда делились друг с другом секретами: абсолютно любыми, даже такими, в которых и признаться-то стыдно. Сразу после переезда мы служили друг другу надежной опорой, а сейчас? А сейчас мы стали отдаляться. Нет, мы все еще общались, но вот былое доверие затерялось где-то во времени. Лиззи же и раньше – до смерти родителей – восхищалась Фрэнком: даже в наших играх она отдавала ему роль отважного принца, а мне вечно приходилось играть всяких злодеев да колдунов; а сейчас и вовсе едва не хвостиком за ним бегала. Когда не сидела, запершись в своей комнате, или не щебетала о чем-то с подружками. 

Разумеется, это все не случилось в один момент, как по мановению волшебной палочки или под действием зелья злобной ведьмы, но, проснувшись ясным летним утром, я с какой-то особой остротой почувствовал свое одиночество: друзей у меня не прибавилось, так, лишь пара приятелей, которых за глаза хватало и в школе. И Джек пропал. Не то чтобы это было чем-то удивительным – все же между первой и второй нашей встречей времени прошло немало, – но, казалось, в самом воздухе разлилось звенящее ожидание. Я от корки до корки перечитал все книги из той стопки, что он оставил на столе, надеясь увидеть в них скрытый смыл или найти зашифрованное послание. Как будто у Джека было время эти дурацкие послания составлять. Я ложился спать с открытыми на ночь окнами, а днем завел привычку выискивать на ветках ближайших деревьев знакомый силуэт.

Но время шло, уже и лето подходило к концу, а его все как не было, так и нет.

И пусть те наши встречи не были слишком уж длинными или особенно многословными, пусть любой другой держался бы от Джека подальше, но мне с ним было удивительно спокойно. Куда спокойнее, чем с Фрэнком, которого знал всю свою жизнь. Порой, лежа в высокой траве нашего сада, я мысленно раз за разом перебирал лица всех тех, кого встречал за свою пока еще не очень долгую жизнь, но как ни старался, Джека я среди них не находил. Пусть я знал, что никогда его раньше не встречал, но мне почему-то безумно захотелось, чтобы он в моей жизни был: пусть даже мельком, пусть только силуэтом, но _был_.

Я бы окончательно рехнулся от скуки, если бы не маленькие штрихи странных событий на холсте моей рутинной жизни. То на столе словно из ниоткуда появлялись книги – по большей части с пустыми страницами, но порой попадались и написанные вполне понятным, человеческим языком. То кукла, которой я все не решался дать имя, сидела не так или не там, где я ее оставил. То странные символы, словно от скуки нарисованные на клочках бумаги. Или ощущение чьего-то присутствия, чьего-то скользящего по мне взгляда в абсолютно пустой комнате. 

Я чувствовал, что Джек где-то рядом – я почему-то был уверен, что это он. Ведь кто же еще? Я все никак не мог выкинуть все эти странности из головы, и с наступлением осени и началом занятий я иногда словно выпадал из действительности. Мне наверняка доставалось бы от учителей за невнимательность, если бы не периодически чудом оказывающиеся в моей тетради ответы, написанные чужой рукой, пусть кто-то старательно и пытался писать нарочито коряво, подражая моему детскому почерку.

Мне почти улыбнулась удача, когда мы с Фрэнком помирились после крупной ссоры и шли домой со школы вместе. Идя мимо заброшенного дома в конце дороги, я заметил беззаботно сидевего на заборе Джека, легкомысленно насвистывающего какой-то ненавязчивый мотивчик.

– Джек! – я так обрадовался долгожданной встрече, что готов был тут же сорваться с места и броситься к нему. Вот только...

– Кого ты зовешь? – удивленно поинтересовался Фрэнк. – Кто такой Джек?

Посетовав на свою забывчивость – ведь я про него так ничего брату и не сказал, – я махнул рукой в сторону забора.

– Видишь вон того парня на заборе? – спросил я, глядя на Фрэнка сияющими от счастья глазами – пусть я и не хотел ни с кем Джеком делиться, я слишком обрадовался этой встрече, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. – Понимаешь, он...

– Я никого не вижу, – растеряно перебил меня брат.

– То есть как не видишь? Что ты... – я вновь посмотрел на забор, но на нем уже и правда никого не было. Во взгляде Фрэнка начали читаться привычные скука, раздражение и разочарование, как бы говоря: "Неужели ты опять за старое?", и я спешно попытался придумать хоть какое-то оправдание. – Странно, наверное он спрыгнул с той стороны и уже ушел. Я когда-то в другой раз обязательно вас познакомлю!

Фрэнк недоверчиво покачал головой, но говорить ничего не стал, поэтому остаток дороги мы прошли в неловком напряженном молчании. Меня охватили смешанные чувства: и радость встречи, и досада на Фрэнка, и недоумение – куда все же можно было подеваться? Ведь даже мне за тем хилым заборчиком трудновато спрятаться, что уж говорить о Джеке. Но пусть даже мы в тот же вечер с братом опять поссорились, на душе все равно стало теплее.

Этого тепла едва хватало, чтобы не думать о стремительно приближающемся Дне рождения. Раньше это был самый счастливый день в году, самый любимый праздник. Мама всегда пекла большущий торт, в котором ярусов было столько же, сколько мне исполнялось лет. В этот день было особенно людно, все были веселы, даже если кому-то и не до веселья, а папа обязательно придумывал новые игры. И пусть этот День рождения не будет первым, который я праздновал без них, но не думаю, что смогу когда-то привыкнуть. Что снова сумею чувствовать только беззаботное счастье, а не горечь утраты, ведь всего две недели спустя родителей больше не стало. День рождения наверное навсегда будет ассоциироваться с их смертью так же, как и День благодарения стал своеобразным Днем мертвых.

Накануне праздника, – несмотря на то, что праздновать мне не хотелось, я не мог лишить хотя бы его подобия других, – я вспомнил про запертый в столе дневник. Лениво перелистывая страницы, я уже ни на что особо не надеялся, как вдруг заметил ближе к последней трети листов аккуратно выписанную в верхнем углу дату: _"13 ноября"_. День моего рождения. А чуть ниже небрежно приписанное _6:28 РМ_. Я вертел дневник в руках и так и этак, трижды перелистал заново страницы, но таинственная надпись не исчезала, и нового в дневнике ничего не появилось. Странно. Что могло произойти в половину седьмого вечера? Или что еще только должно было произойти?..

Поломав немного голову над неожиданной записью, я решил о ней забыть и просто дождаться назначенного времени, но чем скорее приближался день икс, тем больше я нервничал, а во время празднования смотрел на часы едва ли не каждые пять минут. Когда дошло до того, что я уже едва мог отвести взгляд от стрелок и цифр на циферблате, я не выдержал и вышел в сад, сославшись на духоту и необходимость подышать свежим воздухом, даром что на самом деле у меня от холода зуб на зуб не попадал. Я пытался найти успокоение в пожухлой листве, схоронившей под собой землю, в свисте ветра и бесконечной высоте неба, затянутого тучами в ожидании дождя.

– Чего такой кислый? – услышал я знакомый голос со стороны беседки. – У тебя праздник как-никак, а твоим видом хоть привидений пугать.

В приближающихся вечерних сумерках, на фоне мрачного неба и потемневших от времени и сырости досок беседки кожа Джека – и без того бледная – и его светлая рубашка казались совсем белыми и настолько контрастировали с окружающей действительностью, что создавалось нереальное впечатление, что они слегка светились. В тот момент сам Джек был до боли похож на привидение, но вместе с тем он казался таким реальным, таким _живым_ , что призрачным и ненастоящим стало казаться все вокруг, а не он.

Не дождавшись, пока я смогу отлепить неожиданно непослушные, будто приросшие к земле, ноги и сделаю хоть шаг навстречу, Джек сам вышел из беседки и небрежно на нее облокотился, совершенно, видимо, не заботясь, что он мог испачкаться.

– С Днем рождения, – радостно поздравил меня он, вот только на самом дне глаз, почти скрытые другими эмоциями, плескались какая-то странная тоска и боль.

– Спасибо, – произнес я почти легко и искренне, на миг забыв о своей тоске. – Где вы были так долго?

Его улыбка слегка померкла, и он с досадой принялся что-то говорить о неудачно сложившихся обстоятельствах, как вдруг на мое плечо опустилась рука, и Фрэнк, – а это была его рука, – довольно грубо развернул меня к себе.

– Энди, какого черта ты вытворяешь? Тебе действительно интереснее разговаривать с воздухом, чем веселиться с нами?

Я думал, что повернув голову и не увидя Джека, мне станет страшно, но это пустяки по сравнению с тем сковавшим меня ужасом, когда Джек остался на месте, но Фрэнк все равно его не видел. Из брата никудышний актер – он и правда его не видит. Меня била мелкая дрожь, а ужас никак не желал уходить, и, видимо, Фрэнк почувствовал, что что-то не так. Он обеспокоенно пытался поймать мой взгляд, легонько затряс, в надежде, что так я приду в норму быстрее.

– Энди! Эй, Энди, ты меня слышишь? С тобой все в порядке? – голос брата был насквозь пропитан паникой.

Я же не мог оторвать взгляд от Джека. Он смотрел на меня сочувствующе и немного виновато.

– Кажется, я немного не вовремя, – пробормотал он. – Я загляну как-то в другой раз.

Сунув руки в карманы, он наклонил голову так, чтобы за волосами не видно было глаз, и, стоило мне на секунду моргнуть, как он исчез. Словно он просто растворился в подступающей темноте. Словно его там никогда и не было. _А был ли он?_

Остаток вечера мне уже было не до часов и загадок, я с трудом изображал веселье и радость. Когда нас наконец разогнали по комнатам, я был единственным, кого это обрадовало. Запершись у себя в комнате, я взял насмешливо открытый на вновь опустевшей странице дневник и не глядя запустил его куда-то в стену. Затем закрыл наглухо окно, поплелся к кровати и рухнул на нее как подкошенный, не став тратить силы даже на то, чтобы ее расстелить или переодеться. Я лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам засыпающего дома, пока все не поглотила тишина, нарушаемая лишь моим неровным дыханием.

_"С кем это ты тут разговариваешь?"_  
"Кого ты зовешь? ... Я никого не вижу!"  
"Тебе действительно интереснее разговаривать с воздухом?.." 

Подвергать сомнению свое психическое состояние всегда страшно, никогда не думал испытать подобное на себе. И уж тем более не в одиннадцать лет. Поверить не могу, что Фрэнк не видел Джека – не разыгрывал меня и не лгал, а действительно не видел. Значило ли это, что со мной что-то не так? Неужели я в самом деле сошел с ума? Или мне было настолько одиноко после смерти родителей, что я Джека просто _придумал_? И его никогда на самом деле не существовало. А что, тогда это отлично объяснило бы и почему он сразу звал меня по имени, хотя я не представился, и почему он знал дату моего рождения – я и об этом не говорил. И фраза о том, что я его знаю, тоже приобретала совсем другой смысл, ведь если его придумал _я_ , то я и правда его по-своему _знал_. 

_"Сомневаюсь, что меня может кто-то увидеть"._

Вот, значит, что он имел в виду – его никто не сможет случайно заметить потому, что его никто кроме меня _не способен_ увидеть. С другой стороны, если он всего лишь плод моего воображения, он ведь не должен об этом знать, уж точно не тогда, когда я и сам об этом не догадывался. Джек казался таким реальным, осязаемым… Пусть я не мог сразу сказать, касался он меня когда-то или нет, но книги же он двигал. Если их не брал я, и никого больше в комнате не было, то кто же? И, самое главное, _как_? Я долго обдумывал все то с одной стороны, то с другой – уж больно не хотелось даже в своих глазах выглядеть безумцем, пока глаза не стали закрываться сами собой.

…Все вокруг заволокло туманом, так, что ничего не разглядеть даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Звуки долетали до меня как сквозь толщу воды или слой ваты: голос Джека, чей-то смех, еще один голос, казавшийся смутно знакомым, словно я его уже где-то слышал, вот только никак не мог понять где. Я все вслушивался в его звучание, как вдруг с отстраненным удивлением отметил, что голос был чем-то неуловимо похож на мой, вот только… старше? Они о чем-то говорили, но я не слышал слов, и лишь ласковый шепот Джека на ухо – _«Вспомни, Энди»_ , – и я почти понял, о чем он говорил, _что именно_ я должен был вспомнить, я почти…

И тут я проснулся, слепо глядя в темноту комнаты, слегка освещенную догорающими звездами. Сон. Это был всего лишь сон… Но какой реальный! Если бы и сцена в саду была таким же сном. Тяжело вздохнув, я перевернулся на бок, зарывшись лицом в подушку. И ведь явно Фрэнк это так не спустит – как же, лишнее подтверждение моей чудаковатости. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! За окном медленно занимался рассвет, а мне было до того тошно, что хотелось просто укрыться одеялом с головой и уснуть вечным сном. Вон только не хотелось расстраивать бабушку с дедушкой, да и моя «смерть» дурно скажется на и без того мрачной энергетике дома.

Мысленно обругав себя за упадническое настроение и дурацкие мысли, нашарил под кроватью первую попавшуюся книгу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Как назло, выудил я оставленный Джеком сонник, но что могли значить странные разговоры и недвусмысленный призыв все вспомнить, я и сам мог сказать и безо всяких сонников – нужно меньше забивать голову всякой ерундой. Стоило мне прийти к этому выводу, как на душе стало чуточку легче: ну в самом деле, ну будет Фрэнк дразниться, ну и что? Он это и так делает, стоило уже привыкнуть. У меня начались галлюцинации? Тоже не беда – пусть и ненастоящий, но Джек был куда интереснее всех моих сверстников вместе взятых.

Обретя подобие душевного равновесия, я скатился с кровати и спустился на первый этаж. Я уже подходил к кухне, как услышал приглушенные голоса. _Кому не спится в такую рань?_ Снедаемый любопытством, я как можно тише подкрался к приоткрытой двери и едва успел зажать свой рот рукой, заглушая готовый сорваться с губ удивленный вздох: за столом сидела бабушка и о чем-то тихо говорила с… Джеком. То есть, она его видела? Как так? Поздравляю, Энди, вместо утреннего сэндвича ты получаешь новую порцию головной боли и пищу для размышлений. Но даже приблизившись к двери вплотную и рискнув высунуть на кухню кончик своего любопытного носа, я все равно так ничего не смог разобрать, кроме одной фразы:

– Береги его, – бабушкин голос был полон горечи и какой-то странной не то уверенности, не то решимости. О чем это они?

Как-то стало неловко, что я стоял вот так, подслушивая чужие разговоры – мама бы точно не одобрила, будь она жива. И, словно вишенкой на торте, Джек повернул слегка голову и посмотрел прямо на меня. Понимающе так смотрел. Улыбался. Подмигнул даже. Но промолчал, и на том спасибо – если бы он меня сейчас «сдал», я бы наверняка умер на месте от смущения.

Есть мне как-то расхотелось, и я медленно подннялся обратно к себе, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума. Не уверен, что хочу сейчас видеть Джека, к тому же через несколько часов мне уже надо быть в школе, а сумка не собрана и последний пример по математике так и не решен. Лучше сосредоточиться на этом, завести друзей в конце-то концов. Может, тогда я перестану придавать столько значения редким встречам с выдуманным другом. И пусть я сам себе напоминал страуса, трусливо прячущего голову в песок, пусть я и бежал от проблем, но ничего поделать не мог. Да и не слишком-то и хотел, если не кривить душой.

Когда я по пути в школу шел через сад, краем глаза я заметил стоявшего в тени дерева Джека, и немного поколебавшись, все же решительно отвернулся, делая вид, что не заметил его. Едва ли не до крови прикусил губу, крепче, до побелевших костяшек, стиснул рюкзак и изо всех сил сдерживал порыв наплевать на все и всех и подбежать к уходившему прочь Джеку. Почему бы ему просто не исчезнуть, не раствориться в воздухе, как он всегда делал, почему на этот раз он уходил мучительно медленно?

И пусть я чувствовал себя до странности виновато, так, словно совершал самое страшное в жизни предательство, я больше не пытался искать с ним встреч. Я стал больше времени проводить с одноклассниками и, начав понемногу рассказывать им все те истории, которые знал, вскоре стал душой компании. Все чаще я стал брать их с собой на традиционные для меня вылазки. Фрэнк, видя мою неожиданную популярность, почти перестал меня задирать, даже Лиззи как-то пригласила посидеть с ней и ее подругами на устроенной ими чайной церемонии. Я больше не видел Джека, но знал, что он где-то рядом, ощущал его незримое присутствие, но теперь, живя обычной, лишенной всякой мистики жизнью, легче поверить, что его на самом деле нет.

Вот только, счастливее это меня не делало.

Пока однажды, поднявшись на чердак в надежде вновь найти оставленный там ключ от куклы, я увидел сидевшего на сундуке Джека, рассеянно глядевшего куда-то вдаль. Первой мыслью было малодушно уйти, пока он меня не заметил, но я откуда-то знал, что даже не видя, он все равно почувствовал мое присутствие. К тому же, я так долго убегал, что пора взять передышку и наконец взглянуть в глаза своему безумию.

– Ты ненастоящий, – интересно, кого я все же хотел убедить в этом больше: себя или его?

– Но ты же меня видишь, – спокойно произнес тот, все еще не глядя на меня.

– Значит, – я запнулся, но, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, заканчиваю фразу, – значит, я сошел с ума.

Ну вот я и признал это вслух. Здесь, на чердаке, рядом с часами, стрелки которых не сдвинулись и на миллиметр, в окружении всех этих вещей, давно живущих своей жизнью, что, казалось, можно различить их неясный шепот, доносившийся со всех сторон, с таким трудом давшиеся мне слова оставляли едва ощутимый привкус неправильности, нереальности. Словно мир стал вращаться в другую сторону, а мы настолько погрязли в своем безумии, что вполне могли сойти за нормальных.

– Твоя бабушка меня тоже видит, – любезно напомнил Джек. – Или и ее ты запишешь в сумасшедшие? Учти, даже нацепив на нее смирительную рубашку, ты не смог бы заставить ее видеть те же глюки, что и ты – у каждого психа они свои, индивидуальные.

Вот знает же по чем бить. Я не спрашивал у нее, о чем они говорили – это значило бы признаться, что я подслушивал. У Джека спрашивать наверняка бессмысленно – отчего-то возникло такое чувство, что он не ответит, уж точно не на то, что интересует больше всего. Ох уж эти взрослые с их секретами и дурацкими правилами!

– Тогда, если ты реален, почему тебя не видит Фрэнк? – вместо этого тихо спросил я.

– Смотря какую реальность брать за точку отсчета, – он наконец посмотрел мне в глаза. От его взгляда сделалось настолько не по себе, что я непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Не то он заметил мою реакцию, не то нашел, что искал, но уже мгновение спустя он вполне добродушно проворчал: – А братец твой вообще дальше своего носа ничего не замечает. Тоже мне, мерило истины нашел.

Послушать Джека, так всему найдется объяснение, ведь все настолько просто, что грех усложнять. Но ведь в жизни так не бывает! Сделав несколько шагов вперед, ближе к нему, я уже собрался сесть рядом на тот же сундук, что и он, как почувствовал укол страха: одно дело предполагать свое сумасшествие, а совсем другое – получить наглядное подтверждение. Для меня же спокойнее, если я не буду знать наверняка, материален ли Джек, или я почувствую рядом с собой пустоту, поэтому я забрался на сундук напротив.

– Кто ты, Джек? – я сидел, затаив дыхание, и с нетерпением ждал ответа.

– Я... м-м-м... скажем так, я твой друг.

Как ответить, при этом не отвечая, да, Джек? Вот только так не пойдет.

– Друг? – переспросил я. Зуб даю – он недоговаривал, причем серьезно. – А если скажем иначе? _Не_ так?

– Я не просто какой-то абстрактный друг, – поморщился он. – И уж точно не творение твоего подсознания. Я нечто куда _большее_. Но пока это все, что я могу тебе сказать, – неожиданно категорично заявил Джек, – остальное ты должен вспомнить сам.

И почему едва ли не каждый наш разговор сводился к тому, что я должен что-то вспоминать? Его послушать, так я забыл столько, что потерянных воспоминаний хватило бы на парочку жизней куда длиннее моей. Это одновременно раздражало и вводило в замешательство. Назло ему захотелось ничего не вспоминать. Или наоборот вспомнить все. Назло ему же. Как можно столько всего забыть и совершенно об этом не помнить? То есть, такая брешь в памяти должна как-то ощущаться, должно же быть чувство, что чего-то не хватает?

Я настолько глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что совсем не заметил тот момент, когда на сундуке напротив никого не стало. И после этого он будет утверждать, что он самый обычный человек? Реальные люди не возникают из ниоткуда и не растворяются в воздухе, исчезая в никуда. Его слова о реальности что-то во мне затронули – может, он все-таки привидение? Тогда он точно не глюк и по-своему реален. А что, может его здесь зверски убили, вот он теперь и ищет не то покоя, не то компании. _Я медиум_ – звучит гордо, на порядок лучше и приятнее, нежели считать себя психом. Осталось только выяснить, что же на самом деле случилось с Джеком, и действительно ли он призрак. Осталось лишь видеться с ним чаще, чем раз в сто лет, сущие пустяки.

Уж не знаю, был ли Джек привидением-телепатом, и существуют ли вообще такие, – хотя даже если и нет, почему бы ему не быть единственным в своем роде? – но с той встречи мы и правда стали видеться чаще. Не так часто как мне бы хотелось – всего раз или два в месяц, но зато стабильно. С его приходом жизнь становилась чуточку полнее, _правильнее_. В свободное от учебы время я пытался найти детальную историю нашего дома, восполнял пробелы в моих знаниях о сверхъестественном и проводил эксперименты. Так, я теперь знал, что соль – любая – Джеку не помеха: не то привидениям она была до лампочки, не то сам Джек был неправильным призраком. С него бы сталось. Правда, бабушка была не в восторге, когда из кухни исчезла вся соль, а Лиззи обиделась на пропажу своей морской соли для ванны.

Когда Джек увидел мои соляные барьеры, он смеялся настолько громко и долго, что удивительно, как только весь дом на уши не поставил. Говорю же, призрак! После еще нескольких неудачных попыток, о моих экспериментах прознал дедушка. Вместо того, чтобы сказать мне не заниматься ерундой, он просто подарил мне старую тяжелую книгу с вытесненным _"Бестиарий"_ на обложке. Книга оказалась не только о призраках, но и о них сказано немало. Теперь моя комната была вся усеяна защитными амулетами и изрисована непонятными символами: маленькими, аккуратными и не слишком заметными – все же они не должны попасться на глаза не только потенциальной нечисти, но и бабушке. Она, может, и человек, но в гневе пострашнее всех обитателей книги вместе взятых.

Затем я подключил к поискам своих новых друзей, – естественно, я не стал называть истинные причины, зачем это нужно, – и одну девчонку, которая мне уже давно нравилась. Таким образом я убивал сразу нескольких зайцев: больше людей – быстрее поиск и больше информации, я не выпадал из реальности, у нас было общее увлекательное дело – никто не скучал, – и я мог беспрепятственно проводить больше времени с Мартой. Идеально!

Что мы только не перепробовали! Когда мы растыкали по всему дому кресты, Джек только презрительно хмыкнул, обозвав дилетантами, и с удовольствием прошелся по нашему чувству вкуса. Естественно, никто кроме меня его не увидел и не услышал. От моей попытки облить его святой водой он шарахнулся, но в победу это записывать оказалось рано – оказывается, ему просто не хочется мокнуть; чтобы продемонстрировать, что я идиот, и _«эта ваша так называемая святая вода»_ на него не подействует, он забрал у меня бутылку и вылил немного на ладонь, мол, смотри, ничего мне не будет.

Ко следующей неделе я выучил несколько молитв, но я не смог их даже толком прочитать – Джек комментировал каждое мое слово, вносил коррективы, если я сбивался, или выдавал его усовершенствованный вариант, утверждая при этом, что так звучать будет намного лучше. Немного похабно, конечно, но лучше. И горох по углам разлаживали, и с сахаром носились, и лук развешивали, и вербеной все завешивали. Кучу различных обрядов изгнания перебрали (оказывается, мне неплохо даются языки), и шаманские пляски устраивали (может, это не для того, но чем черт не шутит, да и весело было), и травы жгли (после некоторых приходилось несколько дней проветривать комнаты, а некоторые сочетания бабушка взяла на заметку для своих сеансов ароматерапии), а однажды даже едва не устроили пожар, когда пытались проводить обряды со свечами. Результатов не получили, но зато повеселились – что я, что мои друзья, что Джек. Славные были времена!

С поступлением в колледж я переехал в небольшую квартиру, которую делил с парнем по имени Итан, как-то тихо и без лишней суеты отвоевавшем себе позицию лучшего друга. Впрочем, это единственное, что он мог делать тихо. Я уже давно забросил идею, что Джек привидение, но все равно немного боялся, что он окажется прикованным к дому, и видеться мы больше не сможем, но мои опасения оказались напрасны. Когда же мне исполнилось девятнадцать, Джек так и вовсе едва ли не поселился с нами и был виден большую часть суток, лишь иногда куда-то пропадая на несколько часов. Я уже настолько к нему привык, что его отсутствие казалось каким-то неправильным, словно без него паззл не складывался.

В первую нашу встречу Джек казался просто невозможно взрослым – он был тогда почти в два с половиной раза старше меня. Наша разница в возрасте представлялась настолько огромной, что я далеко не сразу заметил одну его особенность – он не меняется со временем: по моим подсчетам ему уже давно должно было быть за тридцать, но он до сих пор выглядел так же, как и почти десять лет назад. Так же, как и возраст, не менялись ни его прическа, ни его одежда. Как-то раз я попытался его сфотографировать, но на фотографии предсказуемо кроме пустой комнаты никого не оказалось.

_"– И ты все еще настаиваешь, что реален? – когда любопытство перевесило, спросил я.  
– Я настолько же реален, как и ты, – как-то странно усмехаясь, отозвался он. "_

Итан Джека не видел, этому я уже научился не удивляться и скорее принял как данность, но чужое присутствие по-своему ощущал. В конце концов, он просто решил, что я завел себе любовника и просто стесняюсь ему об этом сообщить, а все те девицы, отношения с которыми у меня надолго не клеились, лишь прикрытие. На все мои возражения, он лишь лукаво улыбался. Джек же находил ситуацию ироничной и периодически поддразнивал. Меня сначала это дико раздражало, пока я не понял, что за стеной из язвительности и ехидства он скрывал горечь и... боль? сожаление? отчаяние? Я пытался выпытать у него причины, – может, я мог бы как-то помочь? – но свои секреты он хранил надежнее швейцарских банков.

Джек знал обо мне пугающе много, порой столько, сколько я сам о себе не знал, а все, что он позволил мне узнать о себе – лишь свое имя и наличие у него где-то во вселенной кузины по имени Симон. На все мои расспросы он или отмалчивался, или отшучивался, или огрызался – редко, но бывало, – или просто исчезал на денек-другой. Куда именно он исчезает, да и как вообще он это делает – тайна за семью печатями. Я пытался за ним проследить, но это все равно, что удержать голыми руками ветер. Большую же часть времени Джек занимал себя сам: таскал мои книги, отпуская ехидные замечания, или молчаливо наблюдал за мной, думая, что я этого не замечал. В такие моменты он улыбался той особой улыбкой, в которой грусти больше, чем радости, а еще нотка тоски и какой-то щемящей нежности.

Чем старше я становился, тем больше в нем было тихой меланхолии и какого-то странного, отчаянного смирения. Словно он знал, что проиграл какую-то свою войну, но по привычке все равно продолжал бороться. Не знаю, то ли это его настроения передались мне, то ли это просто было совпадением, но со временем я стал более подвержен переменам настроения: вот я весел, а уже мгновение спустя хочется закрыться у себя, никого не видеть и просто слушать тишину. Бывало, что я находился на грани полудремы – когда ты знаешь, что еще не спишь, но и границы реальности уже размывались. В такие моменты я мог слышать чьи-то незнакомые голоса, видеть – как в детстве – надписи там, где не видели их другие, вспоминать то, чего никогда не было. А еще возникало какое-то неясное чувство тоски – тоски по ком-то родном, любимом, важном. Но как ни пытался, поймать дразняще ускользающий образ я не мог. Да и не было в моей жизни человека, который мог бы вызвать во мне такие эмоции: сильные, противоречивые, захлестывающие с головой. 

На каникулы я обычно возвращался домой, особенно на зимние – все-таки зимы у нас просто сказочные. Рождество, несмотря ни на что, тоже всегда для меня было сказочным, но не в этот раз. Когда празднование подходило к концу, я не стал сразу идти в свою старую комнату, а зачем-то поднялся на чердак. Джек молча стоял перед окном, сложив руки за спиной, но это молчание не было спокойным и уютным – оно полно напряжения, а воздух словно горел в ожидании чего-то. И что-то мне подсказывало, что это «что-то» чудом не было.

– Джек? – нерешительно позвал я.

– Знаешь, Энди, я чертовски устал, – его голос звучал неестественно и глухо. – Столько времени прошло. Я уже не знаю, я не уверен, что это может помочь.

Он несильно ударил кулаками по окну, а потом бессильно прижался лбом ко стеклу, так и замерев. Джек сейчас до ужаса напоминал загнанного в угол раненого зверя – я никогда его таким не видел и предпочел бы никогда больше не повторять этот опыт. 

– Вы не должны ему ничего рассказывать, он должен сам все вспомнить и сам захотеть, – горько произнес он так, словно кого-то передразнивал, – я не могу дать вам никаких гарантий, но это единственный способ. Нарушите правила – и вы рискуете потерять его навсегда.

– Джек, о чем ты? – рискнул спросить я, делая осторожный шаг ближе.

– И правда, о чем это я? – засмеялся он. Вот только в его смехе не было и капли веселья, отчего стало по-настоящему жутко. – Ведь и этого тебе не полагается знать!

Джек был словно опьянен горечью, болью и отчаянием. И пусть меня сковал ужас, желание его обнять, спрятать от всего мира было куда сильнее. Я неслышно преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние в пять мучительно длинных шагов, но стоило мне попытаться заключить его в объятья, как мои руки просто прошли сквозь него, нащупав лишь воздух. Я в ужасе отшатнулся, глядя на ставшего каким-то полупрозрачным Джека.

– Но почему? – слова давались с трудом. – Я не понимаю! Ты ведь всегда твердил, что ты настоящий, что ты существуешь, что ты _реален_! Неужели ты _все это время_ мне врал? _Зачем?_

– Я никогда не врал тебе, Энди, я действительно существую. Пусть не здесь, но существую.

– Что значит не здесь? – меня не покидало чувство сюрреалистичности происходящего, словно я оказался в каком-то странном сне и никак не мог проснуться. – Хочешь сказать, что ты из какой-то параллельной вселенной? Так?

– Раз уж я все равно начал нарушать правила, то почему бы не нарушить их все? – Джек прислонился к стееу, скрестив руки на груди – ума не приложу, почему он просто не прошел сквозь нее. – Если тебе проще называть это так – будь по-твоему. Правда, в таком случае, именно этот, – он для наглядности изобразил рукой дугу, – мир будет параллельным.

– Я не понимаю, – признался я. _Что, черт возьми, тут сейчас происходило?_

– Я настолько же реален, как и ты, – напомнил он уже когда-то сказанную мне фразу. – Ты живешь жизнью, которой никогда не было. Все это – просто иллюзия. На самом деле ты сейчас в коме.

О чем он? Меня охватило странное оцепенение. Видя, что я не в силах вымолвить и слова, Джек стал отвечать на незаданные вопросы.

– Ты никогда не задумывался, почему ты видишь мир не так, как окружающие? Просто ты видишь проглядывающие сквозь дыры в иллюзиях куски реальности. _Настоящей_ реальности. Двадцать седьмого ноября в 4:37 ты просто уснул и так больше и не проснулся.

Мне хотелось закричать, что все это неправда, что это не смешно, но какая-то часть меня _знала_ , что он прав.

– А что тогда здесь делаешь ты? – на грани шепота спросил я.

– О, а это самая интересная часть, – оживился Джек. – Врачи оказались бессильны – физически ты абсолютно здоров, и все, что они могли сделать – разводить руками и следить, чтобы твое состояние не ухудшалось. Шли дни, но ты все никак не просыпался. Ожидание и неизвестность буквально сводили меня с ума, поэтому когда одна старая женщина сказала, что знает способ мне помочь – я согласился. Да я бы кому угодно душу продал и за самый призрачный шанс! Она пообещала «перенести» меня к тебе – уж не знаю как, но она это сделала – и дать возможность попытаться тебя вернуть обратно, сковав лишь кучей правил. И вот я здесь.

Ни один нормальный человек в это не поверил бы, но, во-первых, я какой угодно, но уж точно не нормальный, а, во-вторых, это звучало настолько дико, что ничем кроме правды быть не могло по определению.

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался я. – Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вернуться?

Джек устало провел ладонями по лицу и на какое-то время замолчал, глядя в одну точку.

– В том-то и дело, что я не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – По-идее, ты должен был сам понять, что все вокруг ненастоящее, тогда бы ты понял, как отсюда выбраться. Вот почему мне нельзя ничего тебе говорить. Телепортируйся, пройди сквозь зеркало, свались в кроличью нору, загляни в шкаф, найди синюю полицейскую будку, я не знаю!

С каждым словом он становился все прозрачнее и прозрачнее, и, кажется, только сейчас это заметил. Заметив также и мой страх, он лишь горько усмехнулся и посмотрел на меня так, как никто и никогда на меня не смотрел и, наверное, уже и не посмотрит: столько в этом взгляде было любви, нежности и боли. Подойдя ко мне вплотную, он одной – _почти прозрачной_ – рукой приобнял меня за талию, а вторую запустил в мои волосы. И на этот раз я почувствовал его прикосновения.

– Если это последний раз, когда я могу тебя увидеть, я хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что: я люблю тебя, – и прежде чем полностью раствориться, Джек успевает коснуться моих губ в легком поцелуе.

На секунду во мне бушевал вихрь из чувств, но затем все резко схлынуло, оставив после себя ноющую пустоту. Джек настолько часто уходил вот так, растворяясь в воздухе, что я никак не мог заставить себя поверить, что могу его больше никогда и не увидеть. Словно во сне, я поплелся в свою комнату, игнорируя обеспокоенные взгляды своей семьи, закрыл дверь на замок и обессилено рухнул на кровать. Мне все никак не удавалось уснуть, и, проворочавшись еще пару часов, я тихо выскользнул на кухню. Пошарив на полках, нашел пачку зеленого чая с жасмином. Терпеть его не мог, но сейчас сойдет и это.

Маленькими глотками цедил казавшийся несладким чай, пытался греть руки о давно остывшую чашку, безуспешно пытаясь остановить нескончаемый поток мыслей. Еще с утра моя жизнь пестрела красками, все налаживалось, но сейчас, сидя в темноте, создавалось гадостное ощущение, что кто-то заколачивал гвозди в крышку моего же гроба. Слова, слова, слова… Вся эта вереница пустых, бессмысленных слов в моей голове. Мертвых слов. Слов, не приносящих ни капли успокоения. Меня охватило бессилие, злое, отчаянное бессилие повернуть время вспять, что-то изменить, что-то сделать. Хоть что-то! И оставалось лишь кусать до боли губы и сбивать в кровь костяшки о прочные стены, чтобы мгновение спустя в тихом отчаянии сползать вниз по стене, тыльной стороной ладони размазывая по щекам кровь и злые слезы.

_Я не сдамся, Джек, слышишь! Я найду способ все исправить!_

Ни за что не сдамся… Вот только немного посижу здесь, в моей стеклянной гробнице из неприступных стен, чтобы с рассветом вновь продолжить свой путь. Долгий путь домой.

Собрав осколки разбитой чашки – _и когда только успел?_ – выбросил их в мусорное ведро, стараясь не опускаться до сопливых аналогий с моей жизнью. Пить чай резко расхотелось – все равно ведь дрянь, – и я поспешил уйти с кухни, пока не разбил еще что-то. Вновь оказавшись в своей комнате, мой взгляд упал на зеркало. Ну я красавец! Да мной можно детей пугать – почище любого страшилища нашего леса буду.

_Лес._

Едва меня посетила неожиданная догадка, как, – словно подтверждая ее правильность, – мое отражение пошло рябью и начало так же выцветать, как несколькими часами ранее Джек. Люди не даром боялись туда ходить, но для меня он должен стать освобождением. Даже если я понял все неверно, даже если так, я все равно буду свободен.

Пусть даже эти люди нереальны так же, как и все остальное, но они стали моей семьей, поэтому я не мог уйти просто так, не оставив даже записки. Вырвал лист из _своего_ дневника, стремительно заполнявшегося чернильными строками, но мне уже не до них. Нацарапав _«Спасибо за все. Люблю вас и простите, если сможете»_ , я, не оборачиваясь, как можно скорее покинул дом. Последний раз проходя старыми мозаичными дорожками, я нашел нужную мне дорогу и уверенно, словно каждый уголок леса мне знаком, двинулся вперед, в самую чащу. Так далеко, как мало кто решался зайти. Туда, где стремительно течет глубокая река.

_"Телепортируйся, пройди сквозь зеркало, свались в кроличью нору, загляни в шкаф, найди синюю полицейскую будку, я не знаю!"_

Все просто, Джек. Правильный ответ – умри. Несмотря на по-настоящему зимний мороз, река даже и не думала покрываться коркой льда. Я медленно входил в воду, и шаг за шагом ко мне возвращались мои воспоминания. _Настоящие_ воспоминания. Воспоминания из той реальности, где мои родители живы, а бабушка с дедушкой давным-давно умерли. Вот почему бабушка могла видеть Джека, – она тоже не совсем _реальна_ , – и вот почему я никогда не был в этом доме, ведь мне попросту _не к кому_ сюда ехать. Жаль, мне он по-настоящему полюбился.

В моих воспоминаниях я страстно увлекался языками, особенно древними – вот почему мне оказывался понятен смысл всех тех книг. Тысячи воспоминаний: грустных и радостных, полных разочарований и успеха, боли и счастья… От холода я едва чувствовал свое тело, а одежда отчаянно мешалась, немного тормозя меня, но я не обращал на это внимания, уверенно двигаясь вперед, пока вода не сомкнулась над моей головой. Первым моим порывом было тут же вынырнуть обратно, глотнуть спасительного воздуха, но я усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие ледяной водой. Все верно, осталось еще совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть. И даже если я сейчас просто умру… что ж, чего стоит мир, в котором нет Джека?

Сдавалось, прошло всего мгновение, но оно показалось мне вечностью, пока, наконец, я не почувствовал противный запах медикаментов, ощутил тепло одеяла – это после ледяной-то воды – и нерешительно приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть уставшего, потрепанного, но не верящего в свое счастье Джека. Моего друга, возлюбленного, любовника. У меня в голове смешались две реальности, и некоторые детали все еще путались. Мне хотелось сказать Джеку тысячи слов, но вместо этого с языка сорвалось слабое:

– Как я узнаю, что было правдой, а что только иллюзией?

– А это тебе еще только предстоит узнать. Но на сей раз я буду с тобой. До конца.


End file.
